Bounty Hunter
Bounty hunter no longer exists due to an update. Bounty worlds (also called Bounty Hunter Worlds, BW '''or '''BH for short) were themed worlds in which PvP combat is allowed in theWilderness only. They were released on 6 May 2009 as the re-work toBounty Hunter, an activity designed to replace Wilderness player-killing, which was removed as part of the 10 December 2007 updates. Bounty Worlds were, on 1 February 2011, removed as part of the Wilderness and Free Trade Vote. On these servers, only Edgeville, the Wilderness wall, Monastery, Grand Exchange and the Wilderness are accessible. Requirements *A minimum of level 0 combat (excluding Summoning). *have spoken to mandrith or his brother at least once. Free to play worlds *'English' - 32, 57, 136 *'German' - 122 *'French' - 72 *'Brazilian - 'None Methods Some common methods of Fighting include: 1-iteming: This is where the player brings only one item, so as not to risk anything (only on +1 item worlds). The items used are commonly Dragon Dagger (p++), Abyssal Whip, any Godsword, Dragon Claws and almost any other dragon weapon. This method doesn't get you any good items, since the risk is less than 75k (zero in fact). Safing: The term safing, is used to call out eating at higher life points than what a player can reasonably hit, making it impossible for that person to die, alas, unpopular among most players. The point at which you should eat to avoid safing is different from weapon to weapon. Player Jacking: '''Player jumping (jacking), or Pjing more often refers to when a third person attacks one of two people in the middle of a fight. While a recent update has made this increasingly harder, to player jump, it is still possible. Also frowned upon by most player killers. '''Pile Jumping: '''Pile Jumping is also referred as PJing. It is when a player attacks another player that is picking up loot from a recently won battle. '''Clan Killing: Not so much a tactic as a way to easily acquire and kill targets. Simply bring your clan with you and kill in a multi-combat area. Rushing/"Sick Shocking": The player brings the most powerful items that they can, along with a Super Strength Potion, to try to kill another player in a short time. Commonly used weapons are Armadyl Godswords, Granite mauls (used at lower levels and by pures), Dragon Claws special attack and Vesta's longsword special attack. Some players have considered using the Dharok's set effect with very low life points, but this is ineffective on players using items such as the Ring of Recoil Dragon dagger (p++) death match: DDS DM is a way for two bounty hunter targets to quickly fight each other, with little risk in armour or wealth. After 2 targets have agreed to a DDS DM, they equip nothing except a Dragon dagger (p++) and bring no food, instead filling their inventories with junk so they can trade each other to see if one of them has food. Players may drink super sets to boost their stats. When both players are ready, they walk into a hot zone and fight each other to the death with only their dragon daggers. During the fight players use stat boosting prayers such as Steel Skin, Incredible Reflexes, Ultimate Strength, Chivalry and Piety, as well as possibly Redemption. The winner will receive a hefty drop, even if both players are not risking 75,000 coins worth of wealth or more, because they are targets. Players who are not targets can still DDS DM by risking at least 75,000 coins. Limited area In order to ensure that each world's player-versus-player zone is busy, only a small number of worlds are available at the moment. In addition, unlike other types of worlds, only Edgeville and the area north of the town are accessible. An expansion to the land also occurred when players were complaining about having to go to a different world to go to the Grand Exchange, so it was also added to the area. The Monastery is also an accessible area, so players can restore Prayer at the altar and hitpoints by talking to the Monks. Many players stock up on Bounty Hunter supplies (ie. lobsters, swordfish, strength potions, rune weapons, etc.) and go to bounty worlds to sell them at high prices to other players. They are characterised by their chef hats and black scimitars. Teleportation *Within Bounty Worlds, most teleports redirect you to Edgeville. It was updated from not having any teleports leading out of the Wilderness or Edgeville to this on the 16 June 2009 update. *If a player has completed the easy Varrock Tasks and has set their Varrock Teleport point to the Grand Exchange, the Varrock Teleport magic spell will still teleport them to Edgeville, however breaking a Varrock Teleport tablet will teleport them in front of the Grand Exchange. *Upon death, players are returned to Edgeville rather than their normal respawn point. *The Ring of life can teleport players to Edgeville. *Other forms of teleportation include the Ancient Magicks teleports, the Amulet of glory teleport to Edgeville, and the Ring of duelling teleport to the Fist of Guthix arena. *The Mage Arena bank and other areas in the Wilderness which are not Hot zones are considered as Safe Zones. willderness level Similar to the old Wilderness (before 10 December 2007), players that one can fight are determined by the level of the Wilderness that one is in. Because of this system on Bounty Worlds, players have a larger chance to be left alone when trying to gain Earning Potential. Only people close to that player's level can attack him/her compared to a PvP World where there is a range of about 15 levels between a player and the highest or lowest person allowed to attack them. (Ex. if a player is a level 7 then the lowest level to attack that person would be a level 3 and the highest would be a 22 on a PvP World) Targets As per the previous Bounty Hunter system, players may be assigned targets. These are assigned after 30 minutes in a combat zone providing there are players of suitable combat levels and one has been without a target for 60 minutes. In the upper-right hand corner of the screen there is now a bulls-eye which has eight clicks, each click worth 7.5 minutes. After 60 minutes without a target, the system uses a more wide searching method to find a target that has at least 1/2 of the bulls-eye completed. Unlike the old system, players will become targets themselves. After players have killed their targets, they must wait at least 30 minutes for a new target. When you get a target and a yellow flashing arrow, telling you where your target is, you will become a target yourself. When you fight your "target", and win, you will receive a better reward (than rogues) as a drop, food, armour, weapons, and Ancient Artefacts. These Ancient Artefacts can be sold to Mandrith in the Edgeville bank for different cash amounts ranging from 5,000 coins to 5,000,000 coins. When you kill your target, you should get 1 to 5 Artefacts. If the player's target is in single-combat and already fighting someone else, the player can disrupt the battle and attack the target. In addition, if players do not do enough damage to gain the drop, but they die, they will remain a target. If you are skulled, you will fetch an even greater reward.Players start with skulls and so cannot keep items upon death. "EP" also comes into your drop. It will increase your chances of a more rare drop, to raise this you have to either, stay in the bounty world for a long time risking a lot of coins, or die losing high amounts of coins, 75k (Used to be 25k). When you or your opponent defeats each other, with no one interrupting the battle, such as someone attacking either player and killing them, you will lose your target and have to wait another 30 minutes before you get another target. In case your target logs out from the world you will have to wait 10 minutes, before you can be assigned a new target. when you have been waiting the 10 minutes you should get assigned a new bounty world target quickly, due to that you have just lost one. Rewards Bounty Hunter's drop system is based on that of PvP worlds, but if you kill your target, your reward will be increased by 1 hours worth of hot zone potential and is 3 times more likely to contain actual items from your targets inventory. A target kill scores 1 point on the "Bounty Hunter" hi-scores. Fighting and killing someone who is not the player's target means that they will be rewarded with a random drop from the PvP worlds system, as well as earning them one point on the "Bounty Hunter Rogues" hi-scores, but the drops are unlikely to be as valuable. It is also possible for a rogue to receive part of a player's drop, but this is less likely than if the player's target was killed. Artefacts that can be achived are. Corrupt Dragon Equipment Corrupt Dragon equipment is available to free players. It is identical to regular dragon equipment, but will decay and disintegrate after 30 minutes wear. In addition, none of these weapons have special attacks. Corrupted Dragon equipment is available as: *Chainbody *Medium Helmet *Platelegs/Plateskirt *Square Shield *Spear *Battleaxe *Dagger *Scimitar *Mace *Longsword +1 item On 17 July, 2009, Jagex introduced the +1 item system for Bounty Worlds. This was designed to stop 1 itemers but also allowing them to keep their most valuable item if they died. In order to participate, one is required to risk 75,000 coins, (or 25,000 coins on a free world). Because you always keep your most valuable item on these worlds, this means you have to risk 75,000 coins worth of items (25,000 coins on F2P servers) in ADDITION to your always-protected item. This maintains the following advantages: #It still achieves the original intentions of making it harder to gain drop potential and participate in rewarding combat without actually really risking something. #It stops high-value weapons being made worthless and still maintains that type of game play for people who enjoy it. #Conversely, people who feel the new, more powerful weapons unbalanced PKing, without any risk to the wielder, have a different type of world that they can enjoy too. There is a common myth that 76,000 coins are needed for a "risk", (26,000 on a free world) but it's not true. Regular bounty worlds strategy In a Reg. Bounty World, one will lose all items on death, similar to a PvP world, however as stated above, only in the wilderness can you be targeted. With that being stated, it is ideal to bring high-health restoring food to maximize your durability. To find one's "durability" you can use this equation. (Health Total) + (Restoration Amount) * (# of Food). To better explain, this example should help. Player has 500 Health total (50 Constitution) and has 20 Lobsters in his inventory. Lobsters heal 120 each, so 120(Restoration Amount) * 20(# of food) + 500(Health Total) = 500 + 2400 = 2900(Total amount of damage that can be absorbed before dying.) If you are using two different types of food include a second (Restoration Amount) * (Food) for their respective values. These equations do not factor in regular health restoration, since it is not possible to truly set a value for how long the battle will last. In regard to food choice, It is ideal to pick single or double consumption items. The reason for that is so you do not use as many game ticks to restore the same amount of health. Every time one consumes an item, that is time that could have been spent dealing damage. Aside from healing damage you have taken, you should be dealing damage as well. Ideally, you should use the best equipment available to you. For a standard F2P melee with level 40 attack and defence, full rune is ideal with choice of weapon. There are 3 primary weapons this melee should use. They are, the scimitar, the battleaxe and the 2h sword. These three have the most use since they are respectively; the fastest, the highest hit w/o losing shield, and the highest hit. Primarily the scimitar should deal damage until the enemy is low on health. If you don't see their health dropping, then they are probably safing. Sometimes, you may kill the player (or he kills you) before they have time to heal. This is the ideal situation and the main reason for why the 2h is used. Since you can hit the highest with a 2h, it is the "K.O." move in most cases. The goal in a world where you will lose all of your items, is to simply not die and the best way to do that is to fight a max potential. You could also use better combinations, such as an Abyssal Whip with Dragon Claws as your Special Attack weapon, and then someone's under 500 Life Points, you could easily kill them with 1 special attack. +1 item bounty strategy In a +1 Item World, you will keep your item with the highest alchemy value. The strategy is the same in terms of dealing damage, and K.O. however it is possible to PK without much risk. To PK as such, simply use your best weapon and full rune armour if your character has high defence. This will guarantee your weapon to be safe and you will only lose a rune set, around 300-600k, depending on other accessories used. In these kinds of worlds, mages sometimes have trouble because as runes are treated individually you can have a large stack of death runes and lose them all instead of keeping the whole stack. Pures often stake very little on +1 Bounty worlds, and hit very hard so it is advisable to stay away from them unless you are a pure as well. For example, a level 70 with 75 attack and around the same strength could have a godsword, which they will keep, and full iron and a strength amulet, with some food. They are only risking about 20k including the food and potions, or around 2.5k if they have eaten all of the food and consumed the potions. Trading The Edgeville bank is the most common place on bounty worlds for players to sell each other pking supplies and gear at an inflated price, since the demand is high. The profit, however, is limited by the player's trade limit. Popular items being sold on Free-to-play bounty worlds include rune scimitars, rune 2h swords, swordfish, monk robes, and adamant arrows. On pay-to-play bounty worlds, people are often buying and selling rock climbing boots, dragon dagger (p++),dragon scimitars, helm of neitiznot, sharks, rocktails, super potions, rings of recoil, and other armour. Most members, however, have at least 21 Agility to use the shortcut to the Grand Exchange, and will go there instead to buy their supplies. Free players do not have access to Agility and so it is much harder for them to access the Grand Exchange. Glitches *If a player died from poison and was not in combat at the time, they would keep ALL their items upon death. This glitch was patched hours after its discovery. *Your "bounty" will drop his or her most valuable items upon death (if you dealt the most damage), unlike regular non-bounty fights. *Near the end of the Wilderness wall in Edgeville to the west, there was a small spot which when ran into, would teleport the person back to Edgeville. Many people used it to escape death. This was patched around a week after initial release. *If a player has a target and their target bar is full they may hop to another bounty world and receive a new target after waiting 10 minutes. They must be in a PvP zone when the 10 minute timer runs out. *Sometimes when you kill your target you may not receive the target loot and the person would remain your target. This is because the player killed was dealt a greater amount of damage during a previous fight with another player. The player who receives the drop will NOT receive a target drop, but will instead receive a drop based on their EP. *If both players die at same time in the fight by vengeance or something one will get his items back and other will get a loot. Trivia *Players could run out of the Bounty World area by opening an interface while they ran outside the area. This has been fixed; players will teleport to a spot just south of the Wilderness Wall upon attempting this. *Players could stand on a wall spot by running behind a specific bush and clicking on "House options" in theOptions interface. If items were dropped there, they would appear to stick through the head of the player. *On Bounty Worlds, all teleport spells take you to Edgeville, unless the spell takes you into a place in the wilderness, such as Ancient Spells. However, certain Lunar Spells, such as Ice Plateau Teleport, take you to Edgeville instead of their wilderness location in regular worlds. *Many players frequently complained that there should be access to the Grand Exchange due to the fact that they have to switch to a non-Bounty World. On 17 September 2009, Jagex increased the boundaries for players to access the Grand Exchange. *Upon entering a Bounty World, if you had one of the bounty level songs but not the other ones, you will get a message saying that you got all three of them. *It is extremely common for players to be wearing a team-cape, with the digit 6 at the end, because Richard the cape seller is just below the wilderness wall. Red (Team-Cape 46) is currently the most common. *Many players that have no items at all bring a person with items and lure them out to a high level wilderness and leave them there for a long time until they got killed causing the other player to get killed. Though it is not common to see this because the lurer doesn't get the drop of the person he/she lured. *The explorer ring cannot be used to teleport to Draynor (cabbage port) in a bounty world. The cabbage patch is blocked off in bounty worlds. *When entering a bounty world +1 item, if you are to check your 'Items Kept on Death', it would say that 'Protect Item' prayer is on letting you keep one item upon death. However, it says that even when the prayer is inactive and the 'Protect Item' prayer doesn't even activate in bounty worlds. Category:mini-games